White Houses
by CarlySue
Summary: A one-shot fan-fic about Ginny leaving home for the summer, discovering another life, and enjoying herself, but all the secrets she owns, always locked away...her firsts...and lasts...(read to see what i mean)


White Houses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as JK Rowling's.

Summary: One-Shot Song-Fic, Ginny and her "real" new friends have the best summer before the upcoming next year… (Read to understand)

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

Over the summer before Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she moves into a little Bungalow by a pretty beach in America, wanting to get away from her family and all the people she had never really called "friends". She immediately meets all the people next door, and starts spending so much time with them, never sleeping, never eating, but so happy no matter what.

Playing games into the dusk and trusting any boy with pretty eyes, the days keep coming and urging you to have more fun…

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom   
The summer is ending soon

Ginny's best friend Jenny, were both so alike, loud, obnoxious, and so alike, yet so completely different at the same time. Jenny was crazy and danced like no one else, and as she dances across the room, whispers are sent every way, Ginny laughs as beer goes up her nose, making them all laugh more, and Jenny doesn't care she just keeps dancing. Ginny watches her, and just longs to be her, she had a great character, and was never shy, and she was so pretty, but Ginny always thought, I am so much more clever than her, I am me…and the summer is halfway over…which brings a close to all the fun

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Ginny enjoys not being the one person wearing white, walking through a hall of all people all wearing black, she wasn't different anymore, she had someone, she had people, always, but she kept all those secrets, from Tom, from all the people in the school, inside her mind, inside her white house, locked up tight…

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said   
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat   
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

Ginny's heels, in a manner of speaking, were over her head, this boy, David, was just perfect, and he made everyone laugh, wearing his red shirt, and his comedian mind…Ginny had fallen for him so hard. Her mind is swirling after all the laughter and all the drinks, yet she followed him to his car and they speed into the night, the bumps throwing the car every way, but its all ok…

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins   
And I pray it never fades in white houses

Ginny becomes putty, with every word her whispers, with every word he screams, with every word he speaks, she is his, but she keeps those secrets, locking in that house inside her mind…padlocked shut…She loves him, or she is unsure, but she doesn't want it to leave, she doesn't want it to become another secret inside her white house mind…

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

They make the big one, they don't turn back, they take that last step, they hit third base, and its cloudy outside, and its common, so common that it's happening everywhere, but its not love, its just a huge mistake…that will be locked away…

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

These people, she had as friends, were really very different, although they all thought it was perfect, that summer came to a close, they all just gave up, giving eachother scars that never heal, and you cant remember your past, your so different, so Ginny leaves, and lets it fade like dust, into her white houses, and puts her injury into that fading dust…

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

Ginny will always remember David, her white house might become unlocked, and let him reoccur, and just maybe he might remember her, remember that mistake, and all that she gave to him…to keep…all inside the minds with white houses

In white houses

In white houses

Review is welcome, but your choice!


End file.
